Dead Vacation
'Description' Dead Vacation name derived from the Left 4 Dead maps Dead Center, Dead Air is a map set in a resort on a river captured by survivors to use as a refuge. Presumably, the R2D survivors see this as a safe zone, and crash into a field near the resort. Inside the main resort building, you can see sleeping bags and boxes, most likely used by the first arriving survivors. One theory is that the players are looking for a cure and so are traveling through the game, but none of this is confirmed. 'Tips' *Survivors must refill a generator with five Gasoline Cans which are found all around the map. After the generator is started, survivors must call for help on the radio which can be found inside of the main resort building. After those objectives are complete, survivors must hold off the zombies for 5 minutes until a ship arrives to rescue them.This map is an OBJ (Objective) map so you need to do multiple things to win. 1. Gather Gasoline Cans spread around the map. Usually, you can find scattered groups of 1-2 in some of the buildings, but if you are lucky you can find an entire group of them (4-5), usually in the basement of the resort or in other buildings. The survivors need to find the Gasoline Cans and then put them into the generator, in front of the Main Resort Building. People can drop gas into the river making the mission unbeatable. 2. Afterwards, the map will light up, making it easier for survivors to fend of the zombies. The radio in the Main Resort Building will also power on, allowing you to contact a ship. After using the radio, you must survive for 5 minutes. During this time, most people go into the radio room (it is in the top floor and the back room of the resort) and use the crates to block the door. Usually this works, and many infected cannot get in. However, if just one tank, Elementals, or C4 Crawler gets in, the small space can spell doom for the campers. If you don't want to do this, go outside and roam around. 3. Get on the boat. The boat will arrive at the dock after 5 minutes has passed, but it has a small delay. During this delay, tanks and c4 crawlers are very dangerous. Tanks can throw rocks and cause panic as everyone is grouped up, and C4 crawlers can use their explosion to knock people into the ocean depths, instantly killing them. However, when the boat does arrive, the survivors need to get on the boat before it leaves in a minute. The last minute is actually quite hard, as zombies can flood the boat, massacring the survivors. Turrets, Molotovs, and C4 will make preventing this easier. 4. YOU WIN! You actually do not need to sit down, as the boat doesn't travel very quickly. Simply strafing against the boats motion will allow you to survive and win the round. Fun fact, the victory screen is glitched and usually shows the boat. But you get money anyway. 'Trivia' *The Escape ship can sometimes glitch onto the winning platform in the sky. The first objective (the fuel tank part) was suddenly glitched as when you picked up and disappears completely making the round to survive as long as possible, this also happens to caved in objective. These are one of the most suitable maps for a Chinalake. During Christmas time, there may be a snowfort, and also the entire map outside is covered with snow. The crashed Helicopter looks very similar to the old Helicopter that picks up the survivors before the Helicopter changed into a more modern kind. Category:Maps